Wikitroid:Requests for rollback
:See also: Wikitroid:Requests for access The rollback feature allows intentionally nonconstructive contributions (vandalism) to be more quickly and more efficiently than with other methods. User scripts have been written that mimic the functionality of rollback, but they merely hide details from the user, and are much less efficient, both in terms of bandwidth and time. Rollback links are displayed on page histories, pages, and diff pages. Clicking on the link reverts to the previous edit not authored by the last editor. An automatic edit summary is provided and the edit is marked as minor. (An error message is returned if there is no last editor to which to revert). Rollback is currently available to administrators and any user may request that an Bureaucrat add the right to their account. Rollback should be used to revert vandalism only, and not to be used to revert good faith edits or in content disputes. Rollback is not an honor or a sign of community trust. Process Any Bureaucrat is able and permitted to grant rollback to a user in good standing, who is known not to edit war. Any editor in good standing may request the rollback feature on this page. To request rollback here, type ~~~~ under "Current requests", below. Please do not copy and paste from existing requests. Any editor may comment on the requests. Requesting removal of rollback If a user is using the rollback tool in an inappropriate manner (e.g. to revert good faith edits, or to pursue an edit war), and will not respond to a polite request to desist, any Bureaucrat can be asked to remove rollback permission. If you wish the rollback tool to be removed from your own account, just ask any Bureaucrat. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats should not grant rollback to editors with a history of edit warring. To grant rollback, go to , enter the target user's username, and add the rollback permission to the user's account. If there is misuse of the tool, it should be revoked by the same method. Rollbackers The following users have the rollback user right. In addition to the users listed below, all patrollers and administrators have rollback powers. *Blurrr *ConstantCabbage *DekutullaZM *Dr. Anonymous1 *Dr. Pain 99 *Hounder4 *Metroidblurrr238 *Metroidhunter32 *Rendan360 *RoyboyX *Samusiscool3 *Samuslovr1 *Sylux X *Trace X *Zeruel21 Current requests Archived requests User:Rendan360 * | :I'm from Wikipedia, and I'm a Metroid fan. I'm also good at cleaning up vandalism. Rendan360 20:59, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::Done - Good for cleaning up vandalism. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk| |Logs) 21:02, 14 February 2008 (UTC) User:Metroidhunter32 * | :I am a metroid nut and like to clean up the wanted pages. Metroidhunter32 20:56, 4 July 2008 (UTC) ::Done. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:30, 4 July 2008 (UTC) User:Piratehunter * | :I am a huge fan of Metroid, and I can't stand it when "the facts" are vandalized, so I would love to be able to help prevent it from happening. Piratehunter 07:18, 6 July 2008 (UTC) ::Done. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:52, 6 July 2008 (UTC) User:Metroidblurrr238 * | :I love to help out with cleaning up and I am a huge Metroid fan. [[User:Metroidblurrr238|'Metroidblurrr238']] 15:25, 9 July 2008 (UTC) ::Done. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:09, 25 July 2008 (UTC) User:Squeemaster * | :I hate vandalism, and I love Metroid. Long Live the Squees! ::Request declined -- I do not believe you have the necessary experience to use this tool, for one thing, you haven't been a user for very long. In addition, there are many things you are failing to do, such as signing your comments with four tildes (~~~~). You need to learn proper procedure on the wiki before you can be trusted with what really is an administrative level tool. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:33, 3 August 2008 (UTC) User:Blurrr * | :I just moved my account from Metroidblurr238 and would like to stil be able to help revert vandalism. [[User:Blurrr|'DarthBlurrr']][[User talk:Blurrr|'Comlink']] 18:48, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::Please verify that you are Metroidblurr238 by logging into that account and leaving a message here confirming your identity. Please note that you can only have rollbacker applied to one account - if you wish to proceed, rollback will be revoked from the old account. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:02, 10 August 2008 (UTC) :::Done. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:18, 12 August 2008 (UTC) User:Samuslovr1 * | :I've seen my fair share of vandalism and I hate not being able to do anything about it.Samuslovr1 23:34, 8 September 2008 (UTC) ::Request declined - I would have no problem with giving rollback to you - except you didn't follow the directions on this page. It very clearly said under the heading "Current Requests" to place your request at the bottom of this section, not page, which indicates to me that you didn't read the page thoroughly. Vandal fighters - to prevent mistakes that might lead to the revocation of the rollback right - need to read the diffs very carefully to determine if they are vandalism or not. Feel free to reapply in 24 hours from now (simply because there is an arbitrary limit of how many requests a person can make, which is one per 24 hours). In addition, you don't absolutely need rollback to revert vandalism; the (undo) button would do the trick, just rollback makes the process faster. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:52, 9 September 2008 (UTC) User:Samuslovr1 2 * | :This time I'm going to get this right! I've seen quite alot of vandalism and I would like to try and help out!Samuslovr1 00:03, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::Done. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:00, 10 September 2008 (UTC) User:Samusiscool3 * | :I love Metroid and hate vandalism. I think I have enough experence. Please privlege me with the rollback right Samus iscool 05:39, 23 December 2008 (UTC) ::Done. And please stop forgetting your steenking password. :P --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:20, 23 December 2008 (UTC) User:Hellkaiserryo12 * | :I recently encountered an annoying edit and i find vandalism a nuisance to hard working editors on this wiki. I want to be able to clear it up quickly since I am online often. Hellkaiserryo12 20:28, 5 March 2009 (UTC) ::Done. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 00:17, 6 March 2009 (UTC) User:Zeruel21 * | :I've been here for a while, and found several situations where rollback was needed to efficiently clean up vandalism. I've done my best to fix whatever I find, and believe this would be helpful. Zeruel21 21:59, 22 April 2009 (UTC) ::Wondering if anyone saw this, it's been up for a week... Zeruel21 21:31, 29 April 2009 (UTC) :::Done. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:21, 7 May 2009 (UTC) User:Trace X * | :I like Metroid and I don't like vandilism. I haven't been with this wiki for a super long time, but I would use Rollback to destroy the evil that is VANDILISM! Trace X 22:22, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::Request declined - You haven't been here long enough for me to be able to judge your editing history. In addition, you made a malformed request, which means that you didn't even check the results of your edit, which is something every rollbacker, indeed every user, should do. Always use the Show Preview button to ensure that your edit actually works before saving it. Feel free to make another request in two weeks, although I'd recommend waiting a month or so before making another one. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 22:48, 17 August 2009 (UTC) User:DekutullaZM * | :I haven't seen any vandalism so far, but if I see it I want to be able revert it right away. DekutullaZM 16:28, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::Request declined - A new request put in the archived requests section? The instructions read "Place new requests at the bottom of this section," with the box containing the instructions in the current requests section. Need I say more? You may submit another request in two weeks. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:16, 1 September 2009 (UTC) User:DekutullaZM 2 * | :I have not seen any vandalism yet(I think) but if I do I want to be able to revert it quickly and efficiently. [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] :just wondering if this has been noticed, it's been about a month. ::'Request declined''' - Again, this request was not properly submitted, in this case, you did not correctly sign it, as the instructions indicate to do. Please wait two weeks before resubmitting. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:05, November 24, 2009 (UTC) User:Trace X 2 * | :I have waited a month as advised, furthered my experience with this wiki, and I still think I can use rollback to help with vandilism. Trace X 22:53, September 16, 2009 (UTC) ::Done. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:05, November 24, 2009 (UTC) User:The Exterminator * | :I have found 3 vandals since I've been here. One I actually reported, the other two were referenced in my userpage and a talkpage. ::Request declined - You did not properly submit this request. In particular, you did not sign your request, which the instructions clearly indicate to do. Rollbackers need to be able to follow directions in detail as well as pick up on things buried in text, as both of these skills are critical to the art, if you will, of vandalism reverting. You may resubmit your request in two weeks. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:05, November 24, 2009 (UTC) User:DoomZero * | :I have seen a lot of useless edits (and a few intentional false edits) over the time I have been here, and I would really like to be able to use the rollback to correct them easily. Also, I believe I have a good understanding of how this wiki works. DoomZero 00:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Request declined - I don't feel you've been around long enough. You have been around for less than one month and have less than 200 edits, which I usually like to see. Wait a month or so, get maybe 100 or so more edits, then reapply. Try to direct these edits to articles, not talk pages. And, it seems like you don't know what rollback is for - it is not necessarily for useless or false edits, but for vandalism. There is a distinct and important difference between these. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:22, November 24, 2009 (UTC) User:RoyboyX * | :I will not stand to see this Wiki fall to vandalism. I shall assist in the fight against the vandals. I will help eradicate the evil that is vandalism! RoyboyX 21:40, November 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Done. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 23:32, November 24, 2009 (UTC) User:DekutullaZM 3 * | :Although I have not seen much vandalism, I would like to have rollback in case I ever come across some more. [[User:DekutullaZM|''Deku]][[User talk:DekutullaZM|tulla]] 03:55, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::'Done'. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:27, December 21, 2009 (UTC) User:TerrorDactyl * | :Today, I saw unnessecary rambling about theories about why things work the way they do. I, myself, think this should be either left alone or discussed on TALK pages. I had to ask for help from an administrator, because I wanted to know what they thought, and see if they wanted it removed. I got yelled at for a righteous cause, therefore, I wish for the power to do away with such things, not to mention vandalism from this wiki. Thank you for your time. TerrorDactyl 22:13, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::'Request declined''' - For one, I don't think you've been around long enough. Wait around a month or so and get 50-100 more edits before applying again. Also, I see you don't know what rollback is for. Rollback is for reverting vandalism only. In this case, even if you had rollback, you must use the undo button. On a side note, can you give me a link to the talk page in question where you got "yelled at"? --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:06, December 29, 2009 (UTC) User:ConstantCabbage * | :Just trying to do my part. Happy to take care of the vandalism. ConstantCabbage 02:57, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Done. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) - Would you like to participate in the new forum trials? 03:45, August 23, 2010 (UTC) User:Dr. Pain 99 * | :I am Dr. Pain 99, an active editor at Wikitroid. I have over 100 edits and have reverted vandalism on this site a couple of times. I will use Rollback to aid me in vandalism reversions in the future. DoctorPain99 (talk • • • • ) 02:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Done. --Pιʀaτзнυɳτзʀ{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:12, August 5, 2011 (UTC) User:Hounder4 * | :I have no problem undoing and reporting vandalism on Wikitroid whether I see them; I would like to aquire rollback rights so I can revert vandalism easier and quicker. -- [[User:Hounder4|'Hounder4']] ([[User talk:Hounder4|'T']]) ( ) 23:51, February 10, 2012 (UTC) ::Done. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 00:02, February 11, 2012 (UTC) User:Sylux X * | :I've been around here long enough to know what I'm doing, and I will gladly put down vandalism and repair pages that have been rendered victims. Being the Info nut that I am, I'll be happy to help eradicate vandals. Sylux X 00:23, July 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Request declined - No objections to granting you rollback, however as I explained on IRC we rather stringently require that the directions for applying for rollback permissions be very closely followed. You may reapply in 24 hours. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:36, July 16, 2012 (UTC) User:Sylux X 2 * | :I wanted to become a rollback to rid this excellent site of vandals, errors, and anything to harm the site. I'm always willing to help. Sylux X 01:16, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Done. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 03:17, July 17, 2012 (UTC) User:Dr. Anonymous1 * | :I have dealt with my fair share of vandals during my tenure as a sysop on the Invader Zim Wiki. With the abilities of a rollbacker, I hope to be of equal use here. User: Dr. Anonymous1 15:16, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Done. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:17, July 27, 2012 (UTC) User:RoyboyX 2 * | :If you give me my rollback rights again I'll do my best to ensure that no vandalism prevails on the wiki. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy''X]](talk) 03:07, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::'Done'. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4''']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 21:07, May 3, 2013 (UTC)